The Engineer: Prototype
by Gunslinger Angel
Summary: A broken woman from another world travels across time and space in order to find someone...a man. REVISED![Also, please note that I think there is a book called The Engineer but I do not own it.Sorry about that!]
1. Prototype

(( _Hello everyone! The name's GunslingerAngel! This is my very first Doctor Who fanfic so please bear with me! Plus I've decided to take this Doctor Who idea with a really big twist but don't worry the Doctor will be mentioned in here! Anyways, this is a pilot one-shot story and hopefully this story will continue on into various different stories. Please review! P.S: I do not own Doctor Who and I have only seen season 1 because season 2 has not come out yet to the USA so for those of you who are watching season 2 right now let me just say that you guys are absolutely lucky! As for me, I must suffer.  Anyways, on with the story! )) _

Key: Thoughts /…/ and Actual Speaking "…"

**The Engineer: Prototype ((Pilot One-shot))**

_I am nothing now…I'm just the hollow shell of what was once a woman. My planet is nothing but a graveyard of ash and scrap metal. I am the last of my kind. My real name died with my people. I am now just called the Engineer. _

In what looked like a dusty, old, and almost deserted town in Texas during the late 19th century, or the Old West, stood a saloon called the Lucky Star. Inside, there was one young showgirl dancing alone to the music of a run down piano played by an old man in a stage surrounded by tables full of rugged looking men smoking, playing cards, or doing some kind of what-not. At the back of the saloon stood the bar, which only four people were there, the bartender, two guys and a young woman wearing the usual western outfit except that the only one who had a gun was the woman who had a bizarre looking Winchester rifle strapped to her back. The rifle was bizarre because it had an antique sniper scope screwed to the top of the barrel and the metal of the rifle had a silvery blue color. The two men were not drinking or eating anything but the woman was having a simple glass of water.

The man to the woman's right looked at her as though he was about to say something to her but the strange thing was that he wasn't using his mouth to talk to her. / So do you happen to know when we are/ he asked with a northern England accent.

She looked at him with an irritated face and said in a Midwestern accent/ How the heck do I know? I was never really good at history anyway. Besides, the Chronos stopped here and showed us a picture of some pig guy from Gollen named Humbarg. So, I'm guessing that the only way to get out of here is to find this Humbarg. /

Then, the man to her left looked at her and said in a British accent /And how are we suppose to find him in a place like this/

Just then a loud snorting laugh projected out of the crowd of rugged-looking men. The two men and the woman turned around and caught sight of a huge man sitting down with piles of food around him and laughing at the dancing woman while he still had some food in his mouth. "I think we've found him boys," said the woman with a very wide grin.

"Hey pretty lady why don't you come down here and have some real fun with me?" said Humbarg.

The young showgirl said with a giggle, "No" and continued dancing.

Humbarg growled angrily, stood up, and exclaimed, "Now look here you little wench! When I say come, you come or else I'll have all my boys pump you and everyone else in this forsaken place full of lea-,"but before he could finish his sentence he had a blade pointed to his left artery, a broken whiskey bottle pointed to his right artery, and the barrel of a Winchester rifle pointed to his face.

"Greetings and salutations, I'm the Engineer and to your left and right are my two best friends Clockworks and Tock," said the young woman who was holding the modified Winchester. The woman herself had brown eyes and brown hair that reached to her shoulders

Humbarg moved his eyes to the left and saw the man holding the blade which looked like a samurai katana. The man had brown eyes and when he took off his cowboy hat to greet him, he had brown hair ((looks like the Tenth Doctor)). "Ello there, the name's Tock!" said the man in a British accent with a big grin.

Then, Humbarg looked to his right and saw the man holding the broken bottle. The man had bluish green eyes and reddish-brown hair that was very short ((looks like the Ninth Doctor)). "You obviously know who I am," said the man in a northern England accent.

"Are you guys the Feds?" asked Humbarg who was trembling so much that his double chin was shaking which was disgusting all three of them.

"No, so stop shaking or you'll start going into a seizure," said the Engineer as she continued to hold her rifle. She motioned both Clockworks and Tock to lower down their weapons.

"So who are you really?" asked Humbarg but before she could answer that question, the huge man answered for her, "Wait a second, now I know who you are…To many planets and races you're called the Engineer, but to your enemies you're known as the Ghost of Caprithia."

The Engineer's left eye began to glare a red light and her index finger began to tighten on the trigger. / Kara…Don't do this. Control yourself/ demanded Clockworks.

/ Don't say that name! She died with the rest of the Caprithians/ she snapped back.

_It's true but then again maybe not... I don't know. _

Humbarg gave out a big grin and snapped his fingers. Clockworks', Tock's, and the Engineer's eyes widen as the sound of guns being cocked back filled the room. "Get down!" ordered the Engineer to the showgirl, the old man, and the bartender as she fell behind backwards. As for Clockworks and Tock, they just stood there as the guns of the rugged group began shooting at them. Once the shooting stopped, the Engineer got back up. Clockworks and Tock were still standing without a scratch which amazed Humbarg. As the Engineer dusted off the dirt from her long leather coat she asked, "Are you guys okay?"

"Of course we're okay. Primitive guns and bullets like these are useless against our exoskeletons," said Tock with a grin.

"Exo-ske-let-on?" said Humbarg slowly and with fear.

The Engineer looked at the huge man with a wide grin and said, "Oh you didn't hear about my friends? It's a shame really because Caprithians are also known as Roboteers." She looked at both Clockworks and Tock and said / Okay show's over, time to show off the big guns./ After she had said that, all three of them appeared to be going static and noisy with white noise until all three of them looked completely different, well at least for Clockworks and Tock.

_I travel across the universe and across time with some friends of mine, who may look organic but actually, they're robots that I've created…Do you think that's sad of me to create my own friends? Perhaps but they're the only ones I have._

"Ta-da!" said Clockworks, who was still talking in a northern England accent, as he presented himself in his real robotic form which consisted of white armor covering his body, the only things that were exposed were his joints which revealed black tubing. His hands were shape claws, his feet looked like velociraptor feet, his head had a single row of spikes that was coming from the top of his forehead and down the center of the back of his head, and his face looked like a cross between a human skull with a longer top jaw and no jawbone and an insect's pinchers, and he had eyes glaring a bluish-green light that whirred back and forth. Humbarg began to tremble even more after this until he felt someone poking at his left. He turned to the left and saw another robot wave at him. The design of Tock looked almost the same as Clockworks, the only differences were that Tock had black armor, his head had various spikes coming from the back of his head, his face looked like a regular human skull except that it had a longer top jaw and no jawbone, his eyes were glaring a brown light, and he had twin katanas attached to his back.

Humbarg looked around at his group and snapped his fingers, but no one responded. "I don't think anybody is going to do much of anything after seeing this Hamburgler," said Tock in his British accent. He was very well aware that the pig man's name was Humbarg but he just wanted to make fun of it because it sounded so much like hamburger. Clockworks and the Engineer could help but snicker at Tock's little joke.

"Aren't they just handsome?" said the Engineer who now had brown combat boots, worn blue jeans, a white shirt, a brown leather vest, a long maroon-colored coat, a bullet belt, a red earpiece on her right ear, a mouth mask hanging around her neck, and safety goggles hanging around her neck. Humbarg didn't say anything except just tremble even more which caused his whole body to wiggle. "Hey Humbarg, Hamburger, or whatever your name is, would you cut that out? It's disgusting," she said with disgust. But he didn't stop, instead his mouth started to foam and his body began to vibrate.

Tock's eyes widen and exclaimed, "I think he's going to blow!"

"Duck and cover!" ordered Clockworks as all three of them including the rest of the people inside the saloon ducked under the tables. After a couple of seconds, there was a loud bang and following that was the sound of something gooey hitting the walls.

The Engineer and her two robotic companions slowly rose up to find a crater of green goo of what was once Humbarg's head and upper body. The Engineer put on her safety goggles and mouth mask and peered inside the crater. Inside the crater was a small green and blue piglet with spikes going down his back shaking and trembling with fear. She pulled out some leather gloves from her pocket, slowly and gently picked up the piglet, and said through her mask, "Hey there little guy. Don't be afraid, we're not gonna hurt you now."

"Huh…I was expecting the pig man to be a little bit taller than that," said Tock in disproval as he raised his left hand next to the top of his head as a gesture of height.

"Agreed," said Clockworks and the Engineer at the same time.

The Engineer handed the gooey piglet to Clockworks, who quickly turned his face and gave out a sound of disgust. She took off her mask, goggles, and gloves and pulled out a small metallic gun. She shot at what was left of "Humbarg's" body and the goo that was sticking to the walls which soon disintegrated into nothing more. The Engineer put the gun away and pulled out something that looked like a small metal ball that had the words "Forget-Me-Now" printed on it. She pressed a few buttons and placed it on a table. "Okay-dokey-smokey-pokey! Let's go! But before we leave the saloon, we need to go back into disguise," she said with a big grin as she was changing back into her western disguise.

"We're way ahead of you," said Tock in his humanoid form.

"Can we go now? I think this piglet thinks that I'm his mum or something," said Clockworks in his humanoid form. The piglet had its feet wrapped around his arm and Clockworks was trying to shake out its grip by flailing his arm up and down, but of course that didn't work.

The Engineer just smiled and started to head for the door when the young show girl came up to her. The Engineer motioned Tock and a frustrated Clockworks to continue on without her. The showgirl smiled and said in a southern accent, "I just want to say thank you for taking care of that man. He has been terrorizing this town for some time… By the way, how did that pig manage to stay alive in that man?"

"Actually, that pig was the real culprit. He made himself an artificial body suit so that he could blend in with the human race. It seems that when he got too scared of our presence, he must have activated some sort of ejection/self-destruct sequence. Fortunately, the sequence must have had a bug in it which only caused the body suit to self-destruct and not the pig," said the Engineer with a calculating expression that looked like as if she was in a trance. She then looked up, gave a nervous smile, and said, "Sorry about that. You have no idea what I'm saying and yet all of you still have not gone into a state of panic. Ah it's okay, in a couple of seconds all of you will live out this day like any normal day. Well, it's been grand but I've got to go"

She opened the saloon door midway when the showgirl asked, "Before you go could you please tell us who you really are?"

The Engineer looked at the girl and then the rest of people in the saloon. "I'm just a friend passing through, that's all," she said with a sad smile and left. Soon after that, the small metal ball exploded into a blast of white light that soon disappeared. The people inside the saloon were doing what they were normally doing: the bartender was cleaning the shot glasses, the rough-looking men were playing their cards and what-not, and the showgirl was dancing on a stage to the music of the old piano played by an old man. Everyone was living through the day like as if nothing happened just like what the Engineer said.

Meanwhile, outside, three figures were walking down the main road towards a metal shed that was in the middle of the road. / I've really got to work on that landing thing/ she thought.

/ Oh it's okay, you got all the time in the universe to do that/ replied Clockworks in his head as he was still trying to make the piglet let go of his arm.

The Engineer snapped her head to him and said/ What! I thought I shut off the ComLink already! That was supposed to be a private thought/

/Well sorry, I can't help it if our CPUs and your mind are connected through a wireless communications link/ replied Clockworks.

This argument continued on until they reached the shed which had the words "Maintenance" printed above the door. The Engineer unlocked the shed and went inside following Tock and Clockworks. The inside was actually a lot bigger than what it appeared to be from the outside. The inside looked somewhat like a big factory tower with millions of floors, many of which the Engineer has not yet explored due to laziness and boredom. She walked to the center of the main control floor and sat herself down in front of eight monitors with a quiet, "Oofah" sound. Under the main control floor, there were stairs that lead down to a big open space ((She calls this place the Pit)) that only had a few things in it such as a few stacks of books and a large bronze sphere that was located directly under the floor. Tock and Clockworks turned off their disguises and sat down before monitors that were installed on the walls of the floor.

The Engineer was typing something down on a translucent keyboard when an alarm sounded out and red lights were blaring. A male robotic voice projected out of the speakers that surrounded the floor and said, "Warning! The Chronos is receiving a transmission from the Time Agency."

The Engineer rose up from her seat and said, "Chronos put it on main control monitors." The Chronos obeyed the command and patched the transmission to the monitors. There was a man clad in a blue uniform which obviously showed that he was part of the Time Agency.

"Last Caprithian known as the Engineer, I am Commander Henry Von Gillian of the Time-"said the man but before he could finish his sentence he was interrupted by the Engineer.

"Let's skip the formalities and get to the chit-chat. What do you want?" declared the Engineer.

"You are under arrest for exposing technology that does not exist in a certain time period, you have exposed an isolated species to another life form that is not of their planet, you have erased a certain amount of inhabitants' memories without their consent, and you, a non-Gallifreian being, are operating a Gallifreian vehicle that is both unregistered and not part of any of the TARDIS models," said the Commander.

"Yes well, thank you for reminding me of the crimes that I have committed for the…Clockworks what's the count now? 345 or was it lower than that?" said the Engineer, turning to her trusted robotic companion.

"Actually, plus this one, that makes it the 476th time now," informed Clockworks as he was typing away on a keyboard, ignoring the piglet that was still holding on to his arm for the time being.

"Oh fizz it!" said the Engineer and turned back to the monitors, "My bad, I was off by 131. Anyways, thank you once again for reminding me but unfortunately I will not turn myself, my ship, or any of my crew members in to the Agency. Sorry but I've got to find someone." Soon after that, the Commander was about to say something but the Engineer quickly shut off the transmission and continued on with her typing. "Okay, I've got the coordinates to Gollen. Tock? Clockworks? How's your side?" she asked.

Tock gave her the thumbs up without even looking at her and Clockworks looked up to her and said, "My side's all green. It'll be a relief to get this thing off MY ARM!" He once again flailed his arm up and down in order to make the piglet let go but once again it failed.

"Alright then, let's start the 'dive' countdown," said the Engineer as she typed the commands onto the computer. Soon after that the lights in the room began to dim and the sound of grinding gears began to increase in volume. The Engineer leaned back into her chair and said to herself, "This will never get old."

The male robotic voice once again projected from the speakers and announced, "Time dive countdown in 5, 4, 3, 2, and 1." Soon after that the shed was surrounded by three rings of light that began to bounce up and down with the Chronos inside. The Chronos began to fade in and out along with the bouncing rings. The sound of grinding gears filled the shed's surrounding area until the shed and the rings disappeared completely into time and space.

_Like I said before I am the last of the Caprithians or the Roboteers. I travel across time and space in the Chronos in order to find someone who saved me from extinction, someone who is called the Doctor. _

_(( Hello there again! It's me, GunslingerAngel! I hope you all enjoyed this very long one-shot and would like to read more! Once again this is my very first Doctor Who fanfic so please bear with me! Also, there's a bonus characters page after this for anyone who's sort of interested in the characters stated here. Please review!  )) _


	2. Character Info Updated

_(( Hello there again! Here's a characters info page for the Engineer, Clockworks, and Tock! ))_

Name: Kara Gozenhozer aka The Engineer

Age: Appears to be 23 but she is actually 223

Species: Caprithian also called the Roboteers

Sex: Female

Appearance: She has brown eyes and brown hair that goes down to her shoulders. Her usual apparel consists of brown combat boots, worn blue jeans, a white shirt, a brown leather vest, a long maroon-colored coat, a bullet belt, a red earpiece on her right ear, and a mouth mask and safety goggles hanging around her neck.

Weapon(s) of Choice: Modified Winchester that is able to shoot bullets that she designed herself. Her bullets are made from a very strong metal element that her people engineered in order to create strong armor for robots and exoskeleton suits.

Fun facts: She has a secret that only Clockworks and Tock, and eventually Fido ((hopefully)), know of. Her left eye glares a red light whenever she is, in what Clockworks calls, "fiery fury mode" which obviously shows that she is not entirely organic, she is actually a cyborg. 25 percent of her body was badly damaged during the Time War but luckily for the Time Lords' telepathic abilities; they were able to duplicate the Roboteers' cybernetic technology to save the Engineer's life. Her cyborg side has a few functions but that will later on be revealed ((that is if there is a later but I'll give you a hint: hacking)). The reason as to why the Engineer is trying to find the Doctor will also be later revealed in a story called The Engineer: Installation ((Hopefully)) which will show the Engineer's involvement with the Time War, the creation of Clockworks and Tock, and some other things. The Engineer is able to operate the Chronos because since Caprithians are well known for their advance technology, they can operate any form of machinery or technology at first sight. It took just 5 minutes for the Engineer to figure out how to roughly operate the Chronos but of course not everything is perfect, she still has some problems with the whole landing thing.

Special Skills/Abilities: The Caprithians have logical and mathematical minds which gives them the ability to operate any form of technology within a few minutes and to create or design something within a few hours or days but of course that all depends on the size of the project. Also, for at least 2 hours, Caprithians have this special gland that secretes an advanced form of adrenaline called androx giving the person above normal status such as heightened senses, fast and quick speed, and "superhuman" strength. The Caprithians called this "overdrive". The upside is that a Caprithian can activate this gland whenever they want thanks to their active minds but the downside is that after 2 hours, the person becomes incredibly weak both physically and mentally for about 3 hours. Foods that are rich in vitamins quicken this "recharge" process ((The Engineer prefers bananas or oranges)). The Engineer also has the tendency to spontaneously dance. One more thing, the Engineer, Clockworks, and Tock have a device installed into them called the Chameleon that can give them the ability to blend in with their environment like a camouflage and to disguise themselves into anything or anyone in order to blend in with the time period.

Phrases That You Might Hear Throughout Engineer stories: "Okay-dokey-smoky-pokey!" "Hot Spit!" "Grand"

Name: Clockworks

Age: His humanoid appearance makes him look about late twenties to late thirties but he's actually 209.

Species: Caprithian Battle Android

Sex: Male

Appearance: Humanoid Disguise: He looks like the Ninth Doctor, the reason as to why Clockworks chose this incarnation as his IDentity will be revealed in the story The Engineer: Installation.

Robotic Form: He has white armor that has black tubing exposed in the joint areas ((the only areas that are not covered by armor)), his head has a single row of spikes coming from the top of his forehead and down to the center of the back of his head., his face looks like a cross between the Punisher's skull symbol without the jawbone and an insect's pinchers, he has eyes that give off a bluish-green light because of his IDentitiy, has sharp claws, and feet that resemble those of a velociraptor.

Weapon(s) of Choice: He has a metal rod that is 2-feet long and comes out of his back. This rod is able to extend into either a metal bow staff or spear. He also can use his fists because he was programmed to know 23 different kinds of martial arts thus making him a martial artist.

Fun Facts: He has a deep relationship with the Engineer because he has been with her ever since she was 14, he was her first creation. His current body was not his first because during the Time War, he sacrificed 75 percent of his body to save her from a Dalek attack. Of course soon after that, the Engineer installed a program to both Clockworks and Tock that would force them to escape and save themselves whenever the situation would get hairy or the Engineer is in a situation in which she cannot be saved, but the funny thing is that when those situations occur neither one of the Engineer's companions obey to the program thus making her suspect that both Tock and Clockworks are going through the "Whisper Effect" ((A theory created by the Roboteers stating that there might be a time when a robot will develop its own individual thought called a Whisper. Of course, the Roboteers always liked this theory for reasons unknown and the Engineer herself gets giddy whenever she thinks that either one of her friends starts showing signs of the theory)). Clockworks also like to tease on his younger brother, Tock, by telling people that Tock is his little brother even though they have the same height.

Special Skills/Abilities: After the Time War, the Engineer programmed Clockworks to know 23 different kinds of martial arts so that he wouldn't enter into a dangerous situation unprepared. The Engineer has also programmed Clockworks and Tock with a sense of humor and various forms a dancing so that there will never be a dull moment in the Chronos and plus to make them more real. His sharp claws and feet give him the ability to climb on walls and he had extendable limbs ((like Inspector Gadget)). Also, since he is a robot he is able to communicate and hack into almost any form of technology directly and indirectly.

Phrases That You Might Hear Throughout Engineer Series: "Hello, the name's Clockworks and this is my little brother, Tock." "BRING IT ON SMALL FRY!"

Name: Tock

Age: His humanoid appearance makes him look about late twenties to early thirties but he's actually 202

Species: Caprithian Battle Android

Sex: Male

Appearance: Humanoid Disguise: He looks like the Tenth Doctor but reasons as to why he chose this incarnation as his IDentitiy will be revealed in the story The Engineer: Installation.

Robotic Form: His body is like Clockworks except that he has black armor, various spikes coming out of the back of his head, eyes that show off a brown light because of his IDentitiy, his face looks like the Punisher's skull symbol, and twin katanas attached to his back.

Weapon(s) of Choice: He wields twin katanas because the Engineer programmed him to be an expert swordsman. He was also programmed to have a vast knowledge of explosives in case things get a little bit sticky and the Engineer is unable to MacGyver herself a homemade bomb.

Fun Facts: Tock never saw the Time War because he was just a simple AI chip stored in the Engineer's locket thus giving him the phrase that he was "always close to her heart" during the Time War. Everything else is pretty much the same with Clockworks info except that whenever Clockworks tells people that he is his little brother he goes into an angry fit and starts defending himself by saying that he is not little and prefers the term younger instead of little.

Special Skills/Abilities: Other than his swordsmanship and knowledge of explosives. His abilities are the same as that of Clockworks.

Phrases That You Might Hear Throughout Engineer Series: "HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TELL YOU! I'M YOUR YOUNGER BROTHER, NOT LITTLE! SAY IT WITH ME 'YOUNGER BROTHER', NOT 'LITTLE BROTHER'!" "WHO ARE YOU CALLING 'SMALL'!"

_(( I think it's quite obvious that I put a lot of thought into these characters. Sorry about that but I like to think…a lot. Anyways, I really do hope that you all have enjoyed my pilot one-shot and would like to read more stories about the Engineer and her robotic companions. Please review! )) _


End file.
